What Do You Think?
by TheEmoAngel
Summary: "Lovino.. what do you think of me?" That's the last thing I expected him to ask me today. Dammit, what do I do! Spamano. Crap summary is crap, sorry -.-;


"Lovi~!" The second I heard that, I knew I was in for a very long day. Dammit, why did he have to come over so early? I buried my face deeper into my pillow and pretended I was still asleep. Maybe then he would go away.

No such luck. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he plopped himself down on my bed. Not that it scared me or anything! I was just… uh, surprised. Yeah, that's it. 'Cause I don't get scared. I'm the bravest guy ever and you know it!

…shut up.

Anyway, because he surprised me like that, I gave him a nice, hard punch in the gut. And then I pushed him off the bed, just to prove… I don't know what. But I'm sure I was proving something.

"Ouch…" Spain said, holding his arms around the quickly forming bruise. "That wasn't very nice, Lovi."

"Well maybe if you hadn't broken into my house at 8 o'clock in the morning on a freaking Saturday then I wouldn't have had to hit you," I told him. I was supposed to sleep in today. No meetings, no paperwork that my little brother is too stupid to do himself. Just a free day to myself. But apparently Spain had other plans, as he always did when I had a free day.

"I didn't break in," he said. "You gave me a key, remember?" Oh yeah… I guess I did, didn't I? And before you say anything, it was just so he wouldn't call me from outside whenever I wouldn't answer the door. The phone in this house has the most annoying ring ever, and I do what I can to avoid hearing it.

"That doesn't mean you can just waltz in here whenever you feel like it, stupid bastard." I threw a pillow at his face and quickly pulled some pants on. When would I learn that my habit of sleeping naked is dangerous when that idiot is always coming over? I turned around to see him staring at me with that stupid smile of his, and his eyes weren't on my face. That's when I realized I was still shirtless.

"Stupid perverted idiot," I grumbled, ripping a shirt out of my closet and throwing it on.

"So," he said, finally picking himself up off the floor, "what are we doing today?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna eat a few tomatoes and go back to bed. It's too early."

"Aw, but Lovi," he whined as he tackled me into a hug, nearly knocking me to the floor. "It's a nice day and you don't have work. We've gotta do _something_!"

"G-get off of me!" I yelled, shoving him off. And I did _not_ blush. No way in hell. Then he gave me that I'm-gonna-keep-annoying-you-until-you-agree-to-go-somewhere look, so I just sighed and said, "If I hang out with you until noon will you leave me alone the rest of the day?" He nodded. "Okay, so where are we going?"

"There's this nice-looking park I saw on the way here," he said happily.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I had actually seen the place, too, and I had been wanting to check it out. But he didn't need to know that.

* * *

The car ride there was about 45 minutes, which I spent staring out the window. Spain was talking the whole way there, but, in all the years I've known him, he still couldn't tell when I wasn't listening as long as I nodded every now and then.

"Lovi~ …Lovi? Lovi!" I turned around when I noticed he was saying my name.

"What do you want?"

"We're here." Wow, I must have really spaced out.

"Hmph. I knew that." I got out of the car before he could say anything else. Taking a look around, this place wasn't half bad. I'd only ever seen it from my car since it's… well… it's on the way to Spain's house… If you say anything I'l strangle you. Anyway, it was much nicer when it wasn't a blur outside my car window.

"You like it," he said with a smile.

"What gave you that idea, bastard?"

"Well, you don't look as angry as usual, so I figured you must be happy."

"Who are you calling angry?" I yelled. "I'm the least angry person in the whole fucking world!"

"Ahaha, of course you are, Lovi," he laughed. Then he grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the park. I tried to make him let go, but it was no use. He had a much stronger grip than you would think.

I checked my watch. 9:00 am. The deal was that he would have me home at noon, so we would have to leave by 11:15. I guess I could put up with this for about two hours. He sat down in a bench and pulled me down next to him. We were in the shade of a tree, and I could hear a bird singing from somewhere in the branches. There weren't any other people around, so that was the only sound.

"So?" Spain asked after a few minutes. "Isn't this nice?" I shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess."

"I know how I can make it even better~" he said with that stupid smile. Before I could ask what he meant, I was pulled over onto his lap.

"H-hey! Let go of me, bastard!" I yelled, scaring the bird out of the tree.

"Aw, but you look so cute when you blush like this." Shit. I hate you, face. "I don't wanna let go." I started trying to come with reasons for him to free me.

"What if somebody sees?"

"We're alone." Dammit.

"Uh… look, no we're not! There's a couple of people over there!" I pointed in a random direction, hoping he would buy it. To my surprise, there really were people there. Crap, that meant somebody really might see. He saw them, but he still didn't let go. "You know what, forget it," I sighed. "It's so early for this." I crossed my arms and stopped fighting.

"Yay!" He hugged me closer and snuggled his face into my back.

"Don't get used to it, bastard." I elbowed him in the side to show that I meant it. I spent the next few minutes trying not to make eye contact with the two people on the other side of the park. When I finally did look up (just to see if they were watching), I jumped up, and I would have started yelling if the bastard hadn't clamped his hand over my mouth.

"You said you don't want them to see us, so don't start yelling," he said. For once he had a point, so I took a breath and nodded. He took his hand away and I spun around to face him.

"What the hell are Feli and the potato doing here?" It was everything I could do not to yell, or maybe even march over there and give them a piece of my mind. He shrugged and said he didn't know. "Shit. This is _not_ good."

And then I was being dragged again. Dammit, he was gonna rip my arm off if he kept doing that! He pulled me into a small, nearly hidden area. It had tall hedges on three sides, and a little rose bush on either side of the opening. There was a tree covered with blue flowers in the middle, covering the whole area.

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed the shoulder that had nearly been pulled out of its socket.

"Just going somewhere more privet." There was that idiotic smile again. Did this guy ever stop smiling?

"Oh… well remind me to yell at Feli later." I turned away from him, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I struggled to get away from him (for what felt like the thousandth time today), but he held on. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I think I could feel my face nearly melting off from the heat of my cheeks, and I finally pushed him off of me.

"D-don't do that, you idiot!" I screamed. I expected him to smile, to laugh, to tell me I was cute when I blushed. All of the usual stuff. But instead he got a look in his eyes I wasn't used to. Was he sad? Hurt? Confused? I couldn't really tell.

"Lovino…" he whispered slowly after a long silence. "What do you think of me?" I just stared at him. I had no clue what I should do. I mean, he's a bastard, so shouldn't I just tell him I hate him? But… but that wasn't quite right. He was being dead serious right now, and if I told him that… I would be lying, wouldn't I? My eyes fell to the ground.

"What do you think?" He seemed confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think I feel?"

"Well… I don't really know. You always yell at me, and you call me names, so… You hate me don't you…" It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. I felt a slight pang of guilt. Then I let out an irritated sigh and crossed my arms.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" He hung his head and stared at the ground, looking more disappointed than I had ever seen before. "Do I seem like the kind of person that would let just anybody hold my hand, and sit on their lap, a-and k-kiss me…?" Shit, was I stuttering? And my face was heating up again. Dammit, I really suck at this stuff. He lifted his head back up.

"No, I guess not…"

"So that should answer your question." I was hoping he would stop being dense for just a few minutes. I didn't want to have to explain what I was saying. Luckily he seemed to understand, and his eyes lit up. His arms were around me once again.

"I really love you, Lovino," he said. He said that all the time, but right now it seemed to mean a lot more. I hesitantly hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I…" I gulped. C'mon, I could do this. "I l-love you, too… A-Antonio" Que my stupid overheating face. There had to be a way to fix that. And wait, did I just use his human name? I don't think I'd ever done that before. Hell, I rarely even call him Spain. It's always "bastard" or "idiot" or something.

"I'm so, so happy right now!" he told me.

"Yeah, I can tell." Despite myself, I might have smiled for just a second. Good thing my head was still on his shoulder, or else he would have seen that. He turned my head so I was facing him. His lips touched mine, and (though I would never let anybody know it) that was the happiest I had been in a very long time.

_

* * *

"Ve~ Hi, fratello!" _my brother's voice said through my phone. I was finally back home, and it was long after noon. That idiot made me get lunch with him before we came back to my house.

"Don't 'Hi, fratello' me! What were you doing with the potato bastard?"

_"Ve? What's wrong with that? Ludwig's nice!" _I was about to yell at him, but he started talking again. _"Besides, you were there, too, right? With Spain?" _Aw, shit.

"No way in hell!"

_"Of course you weren't~ Well, it was cute when you two kissed!" _I slammed the phone down and stomped away.

"What was that noise, Lovi?" Spain asked from the couch.

"I really hate you," I said, ignoring his question, and I sat down next to him.

"Ahaha, love you, too~" He leaned down and kissed me gently, and I just barely kissed him back. Outside, it was getting dark. I guess this didn't end up being such a long day after all.

* * *

Ok, a little background info for this:

I built this whole thing around one part, starting with Spain asking what Romano thinks of him up until Romano says he can tell Spain's happy. This is the conversation that led to me (I'm my group's Romano) dating my group's Spain. Well, I changed it a bit to keep it in character (I don't call her names) and the actions are different (we didn't like hug or kiss or anything o/ / /o )

But for the most part that's what we said.

I don't think I'll show this to her since it's kind of embarrassing, but just in case she ever finds this: I love you, Gwen~ *hearts*

Oh, and this is kinda random, but I was listening to music while I wrote this, and three of the songs amused me:

1) The first time Romano blushed, Don't Let it be Love came on.

2) When Romano said he loved Spain, the line in BFFF that says "I'm trying to say I love you in a heterosexual way" played. No, I'm pretty sure it's in a completely homosexual way :P

3) As I'm writing these author's notes, No Hablo Ingles came on. I think this is funny just because I'm writing about Spain ^^;

If you read all of these author's notes, here's a cookie! ^.^

Anyway, please tell me what you think~


End file.
